Personalized One-shots
by CallMeEm
Summary: Personalized one-shots! You ask me, I'll write them! Keep them K to K-plus, preferably, and low T at the most. :) More info inside!
1. Directions

**Hey there! It's Em :) If you want a one-shot with the couple of your choosing or with the OC (original character) of your choosing (Harry Potter or MLP:FIM), this is the right place! **

**Directions: Fill out one of the forms below, and I will write a one-shot for it! Unfortunately, since I can only message other users, you must have an account here before you enter! Message it to me and I'll get to it as soon as I can! It can be just Harry Potter OR just My Little Pony OR a crossover of the two. **

**Notes: **

**-If I get many entries (which I doubt I will) I may have to close it for a while so I can catch up. **

**-Please don't review this asking for one! PMs are so much easier to track and I'd like to keep the reviews just that: reviews.**

**-Scene means the most basic plot of your one-shot as possible (Example: Ron and Hermione in the common room after a big Quidditch match)**

**-In the OC one you can choose your couple to be both OCs, but that just means more work for you! :P**

**-Other notes is like whether or not your couple has a background, grudges against each other, or other important facts. **

**-Other facts in the OC form means does he/she play Quidditch? Is he/she an Animagus/Metamorphmagus/other?**

**-If you have any questions, any at all, don't be afraid to PM me! I'd rather you PM me and know exactly what to do than be scared to and mess up on your form! **

* * *

**~~Non-OC~~  
**

** ~Couple (or if not romantic main characters):**

** ~Scene:**

** ~Other notes:**

* * *

**~~OC~~**

** ~Description of OC(s):**

** -Name:**

** -Age:**

** -Physical Appearance:**

** -Personality:**

** -(If HP, house; if MLP, earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn):**

** -Other facts:**

** ~Couple (Or main characters): (OC/Big Macintosh, OC/Seamus Finnegan)**

** ~Scene:**

** ~Other notes:**


	2. Entry 1: Harry and Fluttershy

**Alrighty! This one is for Werewolf of Suburbia! Reviews are welcome! ~Em :)**

* * *

Harry sat in his cupboard under the stairs, having just been sent there by his Uncle Vernon. He seemed to get sent there a lot for doing nothing wrong. For instance, Harry's cousin Dudley's blonde hair had just been turned a striking magenta, and for some reason Harry got in trouble! No one Harry knew really liked him, but he didn't know many people because he never left the house. He hoped that would change when he turned five and started school. But for now, he was stuck under the stairs, wishing someone would love him. All of the sudden, Harry started to cry. He cried and cried, for what felt like hours, until a soft voice spoke out of the blue.

"Is something wrong?" it asked, and Harry looked up to see a yellow pony with pink hair and wings. He had never seen anything quite like it!

"Who- who are you?" Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes on the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself," she said, flitting around Harry to his other side. "I'm Fluttershy."

"Oh. I'm Harry," said Harry, standing up. Fluttershy was about his height, he noticed.

"Well, Harry, why were you crying? Did someone hurt you? Was it Discord?" Fluttershy asked kindly. Harry looked up at her skeptically, but told her everything.

"I live in Surrey, in England, with my mean Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and my cousin, Dudley. They don't like me, especially when things happen around me that I don't control! Dudley's hair turn pink when I got mad at him and I was sent to my cupboard. I was crying because no one loves me. And it's true, isn't it? No one loves me because I'm not good enough to be loved." Harry started crying again.

"Well, if that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard I don't know what is!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "Everyone is good enough to be loved! You just haven't found someone to love you yet!" Harry glanced at her and stopped crying momentarily.

"Will you?" he said. "Will you be the someone to love me?"

"Absolutely!" Fluttershy smiled, enveloping Harry in a hug.

"All right, but I need to go back home before Uncle Vernon gets really angry that I'm gone," Harry said happily.

"Okay, Harry," Fluttershy replied, happy that she had been able to cheer him up. She went to ask him how he got there in the first place, but realized he had fallen asleep on the grass.

* * *

"Get up! Get up!" Harry woke up to the sound of his Aunt Petunia rapping on the door to his cupboard. 'It must have been a dream,' Harry thought disappointedly.

Until he found a long, pink hair on his shirt.


End file.
